Marry Me
by Swe13tie
Summary: Seven years after Ikuto leaves Tadese proposes to Amu will she say I do or will she wait for Ikuto’s return.
1. Marry Me

**Okay people just so you know I am going my the comic book.**

**This is my first Shugo Chara story and I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara in any shape or form.**

* * *

**Summary:** Seven years after Ikuto leaves Tadese proposes to Amu will she say I do or will she wait for Ikuto's return.

* * *

"Hey Amu." Tadese said. In the past seven years Tadese has gotten taller oh most as tall Ikuto.

"Hey Tadese what's up?" I asked. I wonder how Ikuto is doing? I miss him more then I thought I would.

"I have something to ask you Amu." Tadese said.

"Okay what is it?" I asked. The second I got done saying that Tadese got down on one knee and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. Then he said the sentence I have always dreamt of hearing. But sadly they were not from the person that I wanted to hear them from.

"Amu will you marry me?" He said it I can't believe that he asked me that question. Were just friends nothing more. Sure I had a crush on him five years ago. I am over him I like Ikuto I think I might even love him. Tasdese has not shown that he even liked me let alone love me. Plus Yaya has a crush on him and she is like a little sister to me I can't hurt her by marring Tadese.

"Tadese I don't know what to say." That is all I could say. Why would he just spring this on me like this.

"Do you still love Ikuto?" What did he just say I can't believe he just said that. Okay it may be true but still why would he ask that?

"Why would you ask that?" I asked.

"I was just wondering." He said while standing up. "Think about it Amu please. I love you and I want to marry you. I will meet you here tomorrow Amu to hear your answer." As he finished talking he handed me the ring. "I will see you tomorrow Amu."

"Bye Tadese."

Then Tadese started to walk away and I just stood there. About an hour past and all I could think of is Ikuto do I love him. Should I marry Tadese. What will Yaya say she likes him and I don't know if I shouldn't marry him. But then again Ikuto may never come back. I may be in love with him but I might never see him again.

My thoughts were interrupted when my cell-phone started to ring.

"Hello."

"_Amu."_

"Who is this."

"_You don't remember my voice?"_

"Listen if you don't tell" then it hit me. It's the one voice that I needed to hear the one I haven't heard in a while.

"_Are you still there Amu"_

"Yes I am here…..Ikuto"

"_How have you been Amu? You sound upset."_

"I am good there is just something going on."

"_What is it."_

"Its nothing."

"_It doesn't sound like nothing."_

I should tell him I really should. "It's Tadese."

_Ikuto's Point Of View._

"It's Tadese." I heard her say the kiddy king's name if he hurt Amu he is dead.

"_What did the kiddy king do?"_

"Ikuto you don't have to yell."

"_I am sorry Amu."_

"Its' okay."

"_Now Amu what did the kiddy king do."_

There was a long pause and when she finally spoke it was in a whisper. "Tadese asked me……"

"_He asked you what Amu?" I was starting to get worried._

"He asked me to marry him."

_He asked her to marry him I can't believe it. "He asked you to marry him. What did you say."_

"I didn't know what to say. So he told me to think about it. He asked me to have an answer tomorrow."

"_Say no Amu I love you."_

"Ikuto I love you too but will you ever come back. Because if you aren't coming back till I am fifty. I can't wait for you forever."

"_Go home Amu and think about it. But just so you know I will always love you."_

"Ikuto."

"_Bye Amu." Then I quickly hung up before she could say anything._

"_I will always love you Amu."_

Amu's point of view.

"Bye Amu." Then before I could say anything he hung up on me. Then I started walking home. When I was about half way home it hit me how did Ikuto know I wasn't home? Maybe he is back in town? But he is looking for his father so I doubt he is home. But I wish he was back in town. I wonder if Ikuto really dose love me. Or is he just teasing me like when he was around? I finally got to my house my parents and Ami are doing a comical out of town. So I am alone for the next week.

"Where are my keys I just had them before I left." I finally found them after digging for them forever. "I need to get a smaller purse." I finally got the door unlocked and when I stepped inside I heard a noise upstairs. So I grabbed the umbrella that was by the door and slowly walked up stairs. My parents and Ami's room were empty. The bathroom and the closet was clear. So after staring at my bedroom door for what seemed like forever. When I finally opened the door I saw him. I was so shocked that I dropped the umbrella.

"Hello Amu."

"Ikuto." What is he doing here I thought he would be half away around the world. But here he is standing in my room.

"I missed you Amu and I wanted to ask you if you still love me."

"Of course I love you."

"Then marry me Amu And not that kiddy king."

"Yes I will marry you." Then Ikuto kissed me my first kiss. When we finally separated we were both out of breath.

"Ikuto you won't leave me will you?' I asked

"Amu I love of course I won't leave." He said.

"But when you left last time you said you loved me." I said.

"Yes but last time I wasn't engaged to you." He said.

"Do you promise?" I asked.

"Yes I promise. I got something for you Amu." He said.

"What is it?" I asked. With that he took out a small velvet box and then he handed it to me.

"Here Amu I saw it and it reminded me of you." I opened the box and inside was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. There was a lot of little white diamonds surrounding a light pink diamond.

"Do you like it?" Ikuto asked.

"Of course I love it is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen but…"

"But what Amu?" He asked with a worried face.

"But how am I going to tell my parents." I said.

"Is that all?" He Asked.

Then in all of my worry. I heard the front door and then my mom. "Amu I am home."

Then I started to freak out. Oh no oh on oh on."

"Amu calm down," Ikuto said. Then my mom opened my bedroom door.

"Hi mom your home early."

She just kept looking from me to Ikuto. Then she got the biggest smile on her face and grabbed my hand that had the ring on it. After staring at my ring for what felt like forever she finally asked. "When is the wedding?"

"I don't know yet mom Ikuto just asked me." I said

"Well you two have to pick a date if you want to get married." She said.

"I know mom but calm down. And what do you think dad is going to say? Speaking of it where are dad and Ami and what are you doing back so soon?" I asked.

"There still doing the commercial and why I am here is because I forgot some stuff here so I came back." She said, "oh and by the way it is very nice to have you join our family Ikuto."

"Thank you Mrs. Hinamori." Ikuto said.

"Call me mom Ikuto," She said.

"Okay Mrs. Hin- I mean mom." Ikuto said

"Mom what do you think dad is going to say?" I asked.

"Don't worry Amu I am leaving in the morning to go back and I will tell him and ease him into it. So by next week he will hopefully be calm and we can start looking for a apartment for you guys. Because you can't live here forever. She said

"Thank you mom." I said.

"Your welcome sweetie. Now I am going to go make lunch I will call you when its done." She said.

"Okay mom." I said.

"Thank you mom." Ikuto said.

"Your welcome," she said. Then she walk out of my room.

"Your mom is really nice Amu." Ikuto said

"I know."

The Next Day.

"Bye mom." I said.

"Bye Amu, and don't worry I will make sure dad agrees with you two getting married before we come home next week." My mom said.

"Thank you mom."

"Where is Ikuto?"

"I think he is upstairs. I can go get him if you want."

"No its fine just tell him I said bye."

"Okay."

Then we heard a car horn from outside. "That's my taxi bye Amu." She said.

"Okay bye mom." Before she left she gave me a hug and walked out the door.

After she left I went up stair's to find Ikuto. I found him laying on my bed reading a book.

"Hey Amu."

"Ikuto."

"What is it Amu?"

"I have to go meet Tadese."

"Why?"

"I have to tell him I can't marry him. Because I am marry you." As I said that he smiled.

"Okay Amu, but I want to go with you."

"Okay lets go," and with that he got off the bed. Then we walked hand in hand to the park. The walk to the park was quiet neither one of us said anything. Then we finally got there.

"Ikuto."

"Yea Amu?"

"Go hide behind that tree." I said will pointing to the closest tree.

He gave me a weird look. "Why?"

"Because I want to tell Tadese about us before he see's you."

"Okay Amu." He kissed my forehead and walked behind the tree.

About five minutes later Tadese finally came.

"Have you made up your mind?" He asked

"Yes but before I tell you my answer I have to tell you something else."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Ikuto is back in town and-"

"You still love him." He said finishing my sentence.

"That and he ask me to marry him."

"Who did you choose?"

"I love Ikuto."

After a long silence. He finally said "I see. So am I invited to the wedding?" He asked while smiling.

Then Ikuto finally stepped out from behind the tree and said. "Only if you don't try to still Amu away."

"Don't worry I can't steal her as long as she loves you. Tadese said smiling.

"Here Tadese you probably want the ring back." I said while holding the ring out. "Yaya said she liked you so if you want to try and fall in love again ask her out."

"Okay." He said while taking the ring. "I am going to head home bye you two love birds."

"By Tadese." Ikuto and I said together. With that Tadese walked off.

"I love you Amu."

"I Love You Too Ikuto."

Then he kissed me.

Now all I have to do is worry about what my dad is going to say.

* * *

Thank you everyone that has read.

Thank you everyone that will review.

If you like it please review.

Read my other stories.


	2. I think I am

Here is the second chapter and I would like to thank everyone that reviewed even though I thought the story wasn't very good but I guess it is so here it is the next chapter hope you enjoy.

* * *

*Amu's Pov*

Two more days and my parents will be home. I haven't heard from them scene the day after my mom left. I got a phone call from my dad. Ikuto just left to go to the grocery store.

*Flashback*

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Ikuto said, while walking out the front door.

A minute passed by and I was starting to get bored when my cell-phone rang.

"Hello."

"_Amu is it true?"_

"Who is this?"

"_Its your papa."_

"Oh you heard."

"_Yes I have and how could you betray me like this?"_

"I love him."

"_That's it I am running away!!!"_ After he got done saying that I heard his phone hit the ground. Then I heard my mom. _"Hello Amu."_

"Hi mom, dad is upset isn't he."

"_Yes he is but don't worry he will calm down… eventually."_

"I hope so what's been going on with the filming?"

"_They just started filming half an hour ago."_

"We're going to have a party this Friday to tell our friends we are engage."

"_That sounds fun well I should get going I will call you in a later Amu."_

"Okay bye mom."

"_Bye."_

*End Of Flashback*

"Hey Ikuto."

"…"

"Ikuto."

"…"

"Wake up Ikuto." He is such a heavy sleeper. "I give up." I said while sitting up in bed I was about to go down stairs when Ikuto grabbed me. "When did you wake up?"

"…" He still didn't say anything.

"Ikuto can you please let go of me."

"Why?" He finally spoke.

"I have to get stuff ready for the party."

"Can't it wait?" He whispered into my ear.

"The party is going to start in two hours."

"Bu-" he started to say something but then my cell phone started to ring. Ikuto let go of me so I could get my phone.

"It's a text from Rima."

"_Hey Amu me and Nagi are going to come a little early to the party."_

"Rima and Nagi are coming early. So I have to get dressed."

"Fine," Ikuto said while pouting. I have to admit he looks really cute when he pouts.

I quickly got dressed into a black sweater with red strips, white leggings, with a red skirt, and a pair of black boot. I straighten my hair and put a X clip in it. I finally got done getting ready when I heard a knock on the front.

So I ran down stairs to see Ikuto letting Rima and Nagi inside. Ikuto was wearing a white t-shirt with a black jacket, and a pair of jeans. Rima was wearing a yellow tank top and a white skirt and a pair of yellow flip flops. Nagi was wearing a blue button up shirt and a pair of tan pants.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Amu." Rima said.

"Do you need any help with anything?" Nagi asked.

"Not really I need to order some pizza and I was going to bake something." I answered.

"Well Nadeshiko said she was going to bring a cake." Nagi said.

"That's sweet of her." I said.

"Hey Amu can I talk to you alone?" I heard Rima ask.

"Okay we can go upstairs to my room." I said, "we'll be right back." After I got done talking Rima dragged me upstairs.

"Amu I…" Rima said she started to look pale.

"Rima what's wrong," I said.

"I think…"

"You think what Rima." Is she sick or worse is she dying. She can't die I was thinking she was going to be my maid of honor.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Really are you sure did you take a test or something."

"No. What do you think Nagi is going to say do you think I'm to young?"

"Nagi is going to love this baby. No your not to young your twenty years old. You and Nagi have been a couple for five years. It was going to happen eventually you to are meant to be together."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes I do. Come on." I said grabbing Rima's wrist and pulling her downstairs. "Were going to the store we need to find out if it's true." I whispered to her.

"Okay."

We were oh most out the door when Ikuto spoke. "Where are you two going?"

"We have to go to the store." I said.

"We will be back in a little bit."

"Okay but hurry up." Ikuto said, "the party will be starting soon Amu-_koi_."

"Good-bye Ikuto." I said and open the door to see Utau and Kukai. Utau was wearing a black and white sundress and black heels. Kukai was wearing a orange and blue jersey a pair of faded jeans and a pair of black tennis shoes.

"Wow Amu when did you become a physic." Kukai said.

"I am not a physic me and Rima were just going to the store." I said, "but you can go on inside if you want."

"Okay." Kukai said, then me and Rima moved aside to let him in.

"I think I will go with you guys." Utau said.

"Umm… no its okay me and Rima can go by our-" I was cut off by Rima.

"She can come," Rima said.

"Are you sure." I asked, she just nodded yes.

"What's the big deal about me goi-" she paused then her eyes got wide and said in a whisper. "Which one of you are pregnant."

"I think I am," Rima said.

"Okay let's go." Utau said.

It took about 10 minutes to get to the store. When we finally got there Rima wanted to go inside by herself and she was finally came outside after about five minutes.

"Did you get it?" I asked.

"Yes and can you guys not tell anyone?" She asked.

"Of course we won't tell anyone," me and Utau said together.

"Thank you." Rima said.

"Were friends no thanks needed. Now lets go to my house." I said. Rima nodded and the three of us walked back to my house.

*Ikuto's Pov*

I was sitting on the couch with Nagi sitting on my left and Kukai was on right side. Nadshiko was sitting on the love-sit. She was wearing a purple shirt with a white jacket over it the sleeves ended at her elbow and a pair of blue jeans and purple flip flops. Yaya was sitting next to her, she was wearing a orange sundress and white dress up shoes. Kairi was sitting in a chair next to the love seat. He was wearing a long sleeve green shirt and a pair of black pants and a pair of tennis shoes. Tadase was sitting on the other side of the chair. He was wearing a yellow button up shirt with a pair of cargo pants and dress up shoes.

"Where did the Amu, Rima, and Utau go." Yaya wined. She is so hyper it's annoying.

"I told you they went to the store," I said.

"Dose anyone else think Rima has been acting weird?" Nagi asked when he said that his sister Nadeshiko smiled. But I don't think anyone eles notice.

"I haven't notice anything different," Tadase said.

"Either have I," Kukai said.

"I'm sure it's nothing Nagi," Kairi said.

"I am probably just imaging things." Nagi said, then Amu, Utau, and Rima came running into the living room.

"Hey everyone your all here," Amu said.

"We will be right back," Utau said. Then Rima kissed Nagi on the cheek. Then the three of them ran upstairs.

"Maybe you weren't imaging it."

*Rima's Pov*

"Now all we have to do is wait to see if it is positive or negative." Utau said.

"How long does the box say we have to wait?" I asked.

"Umm five minutes." Amu said while looking at the box.

"I can't wait that long," I wined.

"Well you are goin-" Utau was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Amu Asked.

"It's me Nadeshiko."

"Rima is it okay for her to come in?" Amu looked at me.

"Yes," I said. With that Amu let Nadeshiko in and the first words out of her mouth were.

"Which one of you are pregnant?" She asked.

"I think I am," I said. After I got done saying that the timer went off.

"Are you ready?" Amu asked me. I just nodded and picked the test up when I looked at it I just couldn't believe it.

"I'm pregnant," I said. "I need to tell Nagi."

"Okay we are here for you Rima," Amu said.

"If you need any help just ask," Utau said.

"I can make cloths for your baby," Nadeshiko said.

"Thank you guys, oh and by the way Amu you said that you said over the phone that you wanted to announce something at the party." I said.

"It doesn't matter at the moment," Amu said.

"Rima come on it's obvious what it is," Utau said. "Just look at the ring on her ring finger."

"Congratulation's Amu," Rima and Nadshiko said.

"Now lets go announce the news to the guys and Yaya," Utau said. We all nodded and walked down stairs.

"Everybody listen up," Utau said. Then every one looked over at us. Then Utau and Nadeshiko sat down.

"Well everybody we got some news," I said. Then I looked at Amu. "You go first."

"Okay well me and Ikuto are-" Amu was saying but Ikuto cut her off.

"We are getting married." Ikuto finished her sentence. Then they smiled at each other. Then everyone did there congrats to Amu and Ikuto but once everyone calmed down Amu spoke.

"But that's not our only news," she said while smiling.

"What's the other news?" Nagi asked.

"I am going too…" I paused and took a deep breath than I finally said. "I am going to have a baby." When I got done say that I could see how shocked Nagi was. I was about to run up to Amu's bedroom untill.

"Are you positive," Nagi asked.

"Yes I took the test and it was positive," I said.

"Well are we happy?" Nagi asked.

"I am are you?" I asked and to my surprise he said.

"Yes I am happy if your happy." I smiled than he got up and kissed me. "I love you Rima."

"I love you too Nagi."

* * *

As you can tell there wasn't a lot of Amuto scenes but I wanted to get the whole Rima's pregnant out of the way. I hope you enjoyed it. I will probably update will soon because tomorrow is the super bowl and my parents, my two younger siblings, and me are going over to my older sister's house and I don't like foot ball so I will probably be writing doing the whole thing so untill then please R&R. (I have **FOUR** siblings by the way).


	3. The Wedding Dress

**Here is the third chapter hope you like it.**

* * *

*Ages*

Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Rima, 20

Kukai 21

Yaya 19

Kairi 18

Utau 23

Ikuto 25

* * *

*Amu's Pov*

"Where are you going Amu?" Ikuto asked me while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I am going to the mall to meet Rima and Utau," I said while blushing.

"Do you have to go?" He asked.

"Yes I promised Rima and Utau I would meet them there." I said. "Now can you let go of me?"

"I don't want to." He said in a childish tone while tightening his grip on me.

"Ikuto please I have to go or I will be late." I pleaded.

"No!"

"Please."

"No!"

"But-"

"No!"

"Give me one good reason you won't let go."

"…"

"Ikuto," I said in a annoyed one.

"I'm thinking."

"Just let me go!" I said while hitting his head.

"Stop!"

"Then let me go," I said while continuing to hit his head.

"Fine." He muttered while letting go.

"Thank you." I said then I kissed his cheek and started to walk out the door. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Fine," he muttered while crossing his arms.

"And I thought I was the stubborn one," I said while walking out the door.

It took me about twenty minutes to get to the mall and when I finally got there Rima and Utau started to complain about how late I was.

"What took you so long?" Utau asked.

"Your half-an-hour late." Rima said.

"I know I am sorry Ikuto wouldn't let me leave," I said.

"Whatever now you need to help your best friend." Rima said while dragging me towards the entrance of the mall but before we made it inside Utau grabbed my hand and started yelling at Rima. "You are not Amu's best friend I am."

"No your not!!!!" Rima shouted

"Yes I am!" Utau shouted back at Rima.

"Guys calm down lets jus-" I started to say but Rima and Utau cut me off.

"WHICH ONE OF US IS YOUR BEST FRIEND!!!" They shouted.

"It doesn't matter at the moment now lets go inside people are starting to stare." I said.

"Fine but sooner or later you are going to have to pick one of us," Rima said.

"Whatever let's just go inside it looks like it's going to rain." I said while turning around and walking towards the entrance with Utau And Rima following close behind. When we got inside we heard thunder.

"It sounds like it is more than just rain," Utau said.

"I guess let's just hurry up and get our this done so we can get home." I said.

"Okay, well the store is over there." Utau said while pointing to a store called 'Custom Designs'. "My friend owns the store and she said as a wedding present she will make your wedding dress for free."

"Okay lets' go." I said then we headed to the store.

"When are you guys going to have the wedding?" Rima asked.

"Well we haven't decided yet, but we think we might have it on the anniversary of when we met but…"

"But what?" Rima and Utau asked together.

"Well we want to know when your due. So you won't be giving birth when we are suppose to be getting married." I said.

"Well I have an an appointment in a few days to find out," Rima said.

"Okay well tell me when you know for sure," I said.

"I will." as Rima said that we got to the entrance to the store.

"Here we are," Utau said. I looked at the store and was shocked at what it looked like. The walls were covered in graffiti the flooring looked like the side of a brick building. The cloths looked like something skaters would wear and there was loud music playing inside the store.

"Umm Utau are you sure this is the right store?" I asked.

"Yea do you see that girl over there?" Utau said. I look over to the girl she was pointing at and she didn't look like she belong there. She was wearing a really nice pair of jeans and a green blouse. She had waist length brown hair and she had a pair of glasses. Well to put it simple she looked like she belong in a library not this store.

"Yea." Rima said.

"Well she owns the place," Utau said.

"But she-" I started to say.

"She doesn't look like she belong in a store like this." Me and Rima nodded. "Well she doesn't look the part but she does skate the part." Utau said.

"Oka-" I started to say but when Utau's friend got done with a customer she shouted.

"Hey you three just standing there are you going to buy anything or just stand like freaks." She said I was about to say something when she smiled and Utau ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Well your twice the freak I am," Utau said.

"Well if I am then give some pickles dip in chocolate," Utau's friend said.

"I don't have any pickles but there is a candy store next door," Utau said.

"Well we could do that or you can introduce me to the bride," her friend said while looking over at me and Rima.

"Hey guys come here." Utau said then she looked back to her friend than back at us when we finally got up to them. "Well the pink haired one is Amu and the blonde one is Rima."

"Well nice to meet you two my name is Donna," Donna said while holding her hand so I took her hand and shook it then Rima did the same. Then as weird as it sound Donna and Utau shook each other hand and said, "Nice to meet you." they said at the same time then they started laughing.

"So which one of you are getting married?" Donna asked.

"I am."

"Well than I am going to go get some fabric samples for you to pick from. Then we will go through some pictures of other wedding dresses to decide what you want your dress to look like and when all that is decided I will take measurements. When all of that is done you can go do whatever and I will start making your wedding dress. Any questions?" Donna asked.

"No." I answered.

"Okay than I will go get the fabric samples.' She said right before she went in the back.

"What do you think of her?" Utau asked.

"She is interesting." Rima said.

"But she dose seem nice," I added.

"She is nice," Utau said. "She is smart too except when it comes for love."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well her childhood friend as been in love with her for ten years. He once told her how he felt and she thought he meant it was only friendship love not in-love," Utau said. "But don't tell her I said so."

"Okay," me and Rima said together. We stood there talking about random stuff for about five minutes waiting for Donna to get done with what ever she was doing. When she finally came out of the back she was carrying two boxes one labeled fabric samples the other one was labeled wedding dress pictures.

"Sorry it took so long they were on the top shelf and I couldn't find a latter." Donna said while setting the boxes on the counter then she opened the one labeled fabric samples. Then we sorted through all of the fabric samples then we looked through the pictures of wedding dresses and I finally had my ideal wedding dress in mind. "Okay well I am going to go set this stuff in the back then I am going to order a pizza." Donna said while putting all the stuff back in the boxes that she wasn't going to use to make my wedding dress.

"Thank you." I said, she smiled then took the boxes into the back than I looked over and saw that Rima passed out on the couch in front of the dressing room. Utau has been trying on cloths the entire time we were going through the wedding dress stuff. After about five minutes Donna came back in and flopped down on the couch. "Okay so the pizza is ordered." Donna said while smiling she sure dose smile a lot.

"What did you order?" Utau asked while coming out of the dressing room.

"One pepperoni and one sausage. I also called Dylan he is going to stop by the candy store and buy some chocolate to eat after." Donna said.

"Who's Dylan," I asked.

"He is my best friend we have known each other scene we were six. When he heard that I was moving here to Japan he transferred to a college here he said it was because he always wanted to come to Japan but I know that's not the real truth." Donna said.

"You do," me and Utau said together.

"Yea it is because he thinks of me as his little sister and he didn't want me alone in a strange country." When she said that Utau got a look on her face that said you-need-to-open-your-eyes-and-realize-that-boy-is-in-love-with-you. "Well lets stop with the talk we need to take your measurements so I can start making your dress."

"Okay," I said.

"I am going to go try on some of your other cloths while you guys do that." Utau said. We nodded than we started doing the measurements we finally got done than five minutes later the pizza guy walk in.

"Pizza delivery." He said while putting the pizza down on the counter.

"Thank you, keep the change." Donna said while handing him the money.

"Thank you I will see you later." He said taking the money then leaving the store.

"Do you know him?" I asked.

"Kind of I order pizza from them every other day and they always send the same delivery guy." Donna said, "I am going to go call Dylan to see what is takin-"

"Tell him I said hi," said a boy carrying a bag. He had blond hair and blue eyes and was how do I put it he was well **Handsome**.

Donna shut her phone and got this annoyed look on her face. "What took you so long."

"The elementary school just let out and all the kids decide they wanted to be on a sugar rush when they get home." He said, then set the bag down then gave Donna a short hug.

"Amu this is Dylan, Dylan this is Amu." Donna said, then I got off the couch and shook Dylan's hand.

"Nice to meet you," we both said.

"Well lets eat then you guys can head home." Donna said and that is what we did we ate than we headed home and when I got home I had quite a surprise.

"Ikuto I'm home." I shouted as I walked into the inside the house.

"Amu we need to talk." I heard someone shout but it wasn't Ikuto that said it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What am I doing here it is my house." He said.

"I know that dad but I meant your plane wasn't suppose to land for three more hours and where is Ikuto?" I asked.

"We took an earlier flight and I kicked that blue haired boy out of my house." he said.

"Where did Ikuto go?" I asked, but before he could answer my cell-phone started to ring. I got my phone out of my pocket and checked it. 'It was a text from Ikuto.'

"_Amu meet me at the park."_

"Good-bye dad," I said while starting to walk out the door.

"Where are you going!?!" He asked.

"I am going to go see my fiancé." I said while running out the door slamming it behind me. Then I got in my car and drove to the park when I finally got there I saw Ikuto playing his violin. When I saw heard the music it brought back memories of when I first heard him play. When he saw me he stop playing and smiled.

"I have something to ask you Amu," he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want to marry you," he said.

"We are engage of course we are going to get married," I said.

"No I want to marry you tonight," Ikuto said.

"What?" I asked.

"I finished your wedding dress early." I turned around and saw Donna, Utau, Rima, Yaya, Nadeshiko, Tadase, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Kairi, and they were all dressed up. "The girls are coming to my house to get you ready. All the boys are going to Tadase house to get Ikuto ready. That's if you want to get married tonight," Donna said.

"Yes I want to," I said.

"Then lets get going and get you ready," Donna said. Then we all got into our cars and the girls helped me get ready for my wedding.

* * *

I would like to thank you for reading the next chapter will be the wedding so until I update please R&R.


	4. The Wedding And Three Years

Here is the fourth chapter. There is a some links on my profile for the girls dresses. The guys are just wearing tuxes there isn't a link for them but I think all tuxes look the same. So I didn't put up a link for them

**

* * *

**

*Flashback*

"I have something to ask you Amu," he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want to marry you," he said.

"We are engage of course we are going to get married," I said.

"No I want to marry you tonight," Ikuto said.

"What?" I asked.

"I finished your wedding dress early." I turned around and saw Donna, Utau, Rima, Yaya, Nadeshiko, Tadase, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Kairi, and they were all dressed up. "The girls are coming to my house to get you ready. All the boys are going to Tadase house to get Ikuto ready. That's if you want to get married tonight," Donna said.

"Yes I want to," I said.

"Then lets get going and get you ready," Donna said. Then we all got into our cars and the girls helped me get ready for my wedding.

*End Of Flashback*

"It's beautiful," I said while looking into the mirror.

"I am glad you like it. From what Utau said you two belong together." Donna said while putting her contacts in. "But I am sorry I can't come to the wedding."

"Why aren't you coming?" Utau asked before I could.

"My parents are making me go to this stupid party," Donna said.

"Another one! How many parties are they going to make you go to?" Utau asked.

"What's the big deal over a party?" I asked.

"It's not a normal party," Utau said.

"It is more like my parents attempts to get me engage," Donna said.

"Where is the wedding going to be?" I asked while Utau put my hair up in a bun.

"Look out the window." Donna said while pointing to a window on the other side of her room.

"Huh…why?" I asked.

"Just look," Donna said in a annoyed tone.

"Fine," I said while I walked a crossed Donna's football field size bedroom. When I finally got to the window I looked outside to see a pond and in front of the pond was a alter and benches and there was rose pedals on aisle. I looked over at a smiling Utau and Donna.

I was about to say something about when Utau said. "You mom and sister are coming they are trying to convince your dad to come but he might not come."

"I wish he would come." I said while walking back over to where Donna and Utau was when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Donna said. When she got done saying that one of her many butlers came in.

"Madam her limo is here," the butler said while bowing.

"Thank you tell the driver I will be down in a minute," Donna said.

"Also there is a young man down stairs asking for you," he said. When he said that Donna got this shocked look on her face.

"What is his name?" She asked.

"Dylan cooper," the butler said.

"What is he doing here?" Donna asked in a shocked tone.

"He did not say," he said.

"It is obvious what he wants." Utau said but Donna just gave her a what-in-the-world-are-you-talking-about look Utau sighed then she said well more like yelled. "HE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!!!"

*Downstairs Dylan's Pov*

I was standing downstairs waiting for Donna to come down when I heard Utau yelling at her. Which I think is pointless I have told her a thousand times. "Maybe I should just give up," I said sighing.

"Don't give up," I looked up to the top of the stairs and Donna was standing there in a beautiful blue dress.

"What?" I asked.

"You should never give up if you do you will never get any where in life." She said walking down the stairs. 'She looked so beautiful coming down the stairs,' I thought.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew,' I said.

"Well than tell me," she said reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked getting a little closer to her.

"Yes.' When she said that I paused for a minute then I leaned in and kisses her.

*Donna's Pov*

"Yes." I said I really did want to know but when he didn't answer for a minute I was about to say something. But before I could he kissed me I didn't know what to do I just stood there until he ended the kiss.

"I love you Donna," He said.

"I am not sure what to say," I said. "B-b-but I t-t-think I love you too." I said stuttering I think I was even blushing.

"FINALLY!" I turned around to see Utau with sparkles in her eyes. I think she is more happy about me and Dylan being together then I am.

*Utau's Pov*

I just couldn't help myself I was just happy those to are finally together.

"Now that I am with Dylan," she said walking up the stairs towards me and Amu. "You have to tell Kukai you like him." When she said that I felt my face get hot.

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU KNOW I LIKE KUKAI?" I asked while grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"I knew you liked him," I heard the overly hyper nineteen year old.

"Yaya don't you dare tell Kukai!" I said.

"Don't tell me what?" I heard Kukai ask while walking into the house or well mansion to be exact.

"Nothing," I said returning to my usual calm attitude.

"Utau likes you Kukai." Donna said while running down the stairs then she hiding behind Dylan.

"I told you not to tell anyone." I said stomping down the stairs which was a bit difficult with the dress I was wearing.

"No you didn't you told Yaya not to tell him." She said while trying to get away from me.

"Still were friends you can't go telling the boy I like that I like him." I said while I continued to chase her.

"Ahem." We all turned to see the butler and when he had all of our attention he said, "all the guest have arrived and the priest is ready to start when ever you are." He paused then spoke again, "and madam your parents have called of the party when they heard you and Dylan kissed. Oh and I also heard that Yaya likes Tadase, and Kairi has a crush on Nadeshiko." When he got done saying that the four of them face lit of red

"How do you know that this is the first time those four have ever been here?" I asked.

"The way they looked at each other. Now if you two want to get married while it is still daylight out then you need to hurry up," He said. We all nodded.

*Amu's Pov*

The guys went out first and got in their places. Then Donna quickly went and sat down at the piano. Then the music started and the two bridesmaids Yaya and Nadeshiko made the way down the aisle. Then my **_TWO maid-of-honors Rima and Utau made there way down the aisle. Then my cue came and as I made my way down the aisle I saw all my friends and family, but when I was oh most all the way down I saw my dad, but he was tied to his chair and was crying and through the duck tape on his mouth I could hear him saying something but I couldn't really understand it though. I laughed a little at the sight of my dad. Then I looked up at Ikuto and he was smiling not smirking, but smiling. I finally made it to the end of aisle when the priest started the ceremony._**

It seemed like the priest took forever to get to the end but he finally did.

"Do you Tsukiyomi Ikuto take Hinamori Amu to be your lofty wedded wife," The priest asked.

"I Do," He said.

"Do you Hinamori Amu take Tsukiyomi Ikuto to be your lofty wedded wife," The priest asked.

"I Do." I said.

"You may kis-" the priest started to say but before he finished Ikuto kissed me we stayed like that for a while that was until the priest started to clear his throat then he said." "I now present you for the very first time Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi." when he got done saying that everyone started clapping, well except for my dad he just started crying more.

*Three years later Ikuto's Pov*

"Hey Ikuto." I heard my beautiful wife say from the living room while I was cooking dinner. (I got a mental picture of Ikuto wearing a apron while writing this.)

"What is it?" I asked walking in to the living room.

"We need to call everyone and tell them that…" She started to say.

"Tell them what?" I asked.

"To tell them to meet us at the hospital," she said. Okay now I am just confused.

"What, why?" I asked. "You aren't suppose to have a check up till next week."

"We are going to have to cancel." She said, "because my water just broke." When she said that my eyes got huge and I ran into the kitchen to turn the stove off then went to our room and got the over night bag then grabbed the keys and I ran out the door. Then I started the car and I was about to drive off when I saw Amu walking out of the front door. I hopped out the car and she said, "forget something?"

"Sorry," I said helping her into the car. When we finally got to the hospital I called Donna, Utau, Rima, Yaya, Nadeshiko, Tadase, Nagihiko, Kukai, Kairi, Amu's parents, and my parents. Then after three and a half hours of labor and a few cuss words me and Amu were finally parents.

"Congratulations it is a girl," the doctor said handing her to me and Amu.

"She beautiful." I said looking at her she had pink hair and mid-night blue eyes.

"What should we name her?" Amu asked while looking down at her newly born daughter.

"I don't know." I said, "But should go tell everyone the news."

"Okay," she said looking up at me then I kissed her on the for-head then went into the waiting room and sat down next to Kukai.

"Fifty-eight," I said but everyone just gave me a weird look and said huh. "During the delivery Amu either said something insulting or blaming me for something fifty-eight times." I said.

"Wow that amazing when Rima gave birth it was over a thousand." Nagi said lookin over at Rima and their son. Then everyone else looked over at them too.

"Wat you look at?" Asked the little boy he had Nagi's hair and Rima's eyes. The way the two year old talked made everyone laugh.

"So is it a boy or girl?" Utau asked.

"it's a girl." I said.

Then a doctor came up and asked, "are you Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" I nodded, "Your wife is asking for you." I smiled and nodded then walked to the room Amu was in and saw her holding our daughter, then I went up and sat next to her.

Any ideas on what to name her?" I asked.

"How about Amaya?" Amu said.

"Amaya is a beautiful name," I said looking at Amaya.

"Can we see the baby?" I looked up to see everyone standing in the door way.

"Sure," Amu said smiling. The second every one came in they started saying how beautiful she was.

"What did you name?" I heard Donna say after everyone started to calm down.

"We named her Amaya," I said.

"Can I see her." I looked down to see Rima's and Nagi's son.

"You have to wait till you're a little older before you can hold her Kaito," Rima said.

"Excuse me but Mrs. Tsukiyomi needs to rest," we all heard the doctor say. "So I am going to ask that you the room." he said right before he walk out and then everyone said there goodbyes for the night and me, Amu, and our daughter were the last ones in the room.

"I love you Ikuto." Amu said.

"I love you too." I said right before I kissed her. "Happy anniversary Amu."

**

* * *

**

Okay I hope you liked it so read and review. I think I will end the story here. Think you everyone that read in it and for the people that reviewed thank you a lot well till my next story bye (that's if you read my next story I might not write another story but who knows).


End file.
